


we’ll never be royals

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: the lorde collection [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, kind of, pw(very little)p, robinhood au, the plot is here for show lmaoooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: arya spends her friday nights meeting older men, sharing a few drinks with them, going back to their apartments, and then robbing them. she spent the other nights of the week with gendry and anguy scouting out the rich men that watched their employees suffer while they lived in the lap of luxury. and they never kept the money for themselves, it always went back to the needy.((named for royals by lorde ! ))
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: the lorde collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669858
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	we’ll never be royals

**Author's Note:**

> special thank u to raniyah, who uno reversed me 
> 
> also i meant to have this posted like four hours ago oop also if you have questions abt the plot i do not have answers lol those were minor details the smut is the real story

**And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler, you can call me Queen B  
And baby I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy**

**We're bigger than we ever dreamed, and I'm in love with being queen  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair**

**Royals ~ Lorde**

“That’s pretty,” Arya comments. The older man grins and walks her over to get a closer look at the array of roughly cut gems sitting on a velvet pillow under a glass cube.

“It is. My wife collects them,” he says, unabashedly. Arya smiles and pretends that she likes that he wants to cheat on his wife with her. 

The married men were the best targets. They were always too ashamed to tell their wives that they were robbed because they brought a young woman back from the bar. 

“Where’s your wife now?” Arya tilts her head and twists her hair with her index finger. 

“In Braavos with her girlfriends. She’s far, _far_ away.” Prick. Arya hopes that she’s at least getting some action over there. But her ears perk up at the slight slur at the end of his sentence. He slides a hand down her back and Arya bites down on her tongue. He would be unconscious soon enough. 

“Do you have anything else like these?” Arya feigns interest. 

The man grins. “Maybe I could show you in the morning?” he grins slyly and Arya turns her head to roll her eyes. 

He probably wouldn’t wake up in time for the morning, anyway.

“Maybe you could show me now?” she asks. 

The man grabs her ass and Arya nearly grimaces. _Disgusting_. 

She gives him a faux laugh instead and walks him over to the couch. 

“I don't usually sit on these,” he comments and in that case, Arya wishes she would have shoved him a little harder onto it when she hears his shoulders hit the cushion-less back. How nice of him to pay his employees next to nothing, while he had couches just for show in one of his condominiums. He reaches for her waist, but his movements start to look murkish and she easily tugs out of his grip when he tries to kiss her. His eyelids start to close. “I’m just gonna sit here for a moment,” he says. “I think the stairs really...” He trails off and his head slumps forward. 

Arya pushes his hands into his lap. “Sleep tight.” 

Arya grabs her phone out of her bag. She calls Gendry and reaches for the pair of gloves tucked into the pocket. 

“He sleeping?” Gendry asks when he picks up the phone. 

“Like a baby,” Arya responds. 

“We’re heading up now.” Arya hangs up the phone and puts it back in her bag before pulling her gloves on. She hits the buzzer on the intercom and allows Gendry and Anguy into the building. They’re near-silent coming up the steps and Gendry pulls his hood down when he makes it into the condominium. 

“Find anything good?” Arya points to the mantle above the fireplace. 

“Diamonds.”

“Fuck yes,” Anguy grins and Arya walks back over to the fireplace. She carefully moves the glass off the pillow and sets it aside. She picks up one of the gems and waves it at Gendry. “It’s his wife’s collection,” she mimics. 

“What a dick,” Gendry mutters. 

She sets a few of the gems into her bag and replaces the case. They only ever took a few things to make it seem like they were never there, and they always made sure that they didn’t break anything. It had been over three years and they hadn’t gotten caught yet. 

Anguy disappears in the man’s bedroom, probably searching for some jewelry. 

* * *

“Good haul,” Thoros announces the next morning. “Jeyne and Willow will be very happy to have enough to make sure the orphans don’t go hungry for a month at least. And it’s getting colder so I need someone to give out blankets and tea tonight.” 

“I’ll do it,” Anguy says and takes the envelope from Thoros.

“Good. Gendry, Arya, find another man and we can start a stakeout tomorrow. Anguy, make sure you don’t buy everything from the same shops tonight. Last week was too close.” 

Anguy nods. “Don’t worry, Thoros. I’ll do anything to stay out of the house with those two tonight,” he teases. 

Arya tugs on the hair in front of her face. “Hey,” Gendry growls despite the bit of red creeping up his neck.

“It’s a wonder you don’t break her, the way we hear that headboard hit the wall,” Anguy says. 

“Watch your mouth,” Gendry answers gruffly. But hours later, while Arya brushes her teeth, Gendry moves the bed nearly a foot off of the wall. 

“Goddamn,” Arya teases. 

Gendry shrugs. Arya spits the toothpaste out of her mouth into the sink and gargles a bit of water. She hasn’t even finished setting her toothbrush down and she’s already pulling her shirt off. He grins at her and shoves his sweatpants and boxers down before he moves to lay on the bed. 

Arya kicks off her pants and kneels in front of Gendry. He raises an eyebrow at her and props his head up with his arm to watch her. She spits into her hand before she gives him a few lazy strokes. He stops being cocky when she puts her mouth on him. 

Gendry brushes hair out of her face and rubs his thumb along her temple. She takes him to the back of her throat and he moans. 

Gendry cups her jaw and beckons her up with his other hand. “Come here.”

Arya smiles and moves up the mattress. He lets go of her face and shifts onto his knees, moving into a kneel behind her. 

“Get on your back.” 

“Make me.” Arya turns her neck to look at him and smiles. Gendry grabs her hips and pulls her flush against his chest. 

“Or do you prefer your belly?” he mutters into her ear. He unclips the back of her bra and pushes the straps down and off her arms. A smirk covers Arya’s lips and she pulls one of Gendry’s hands up to her body. She covers it with her own, nudging him towards her cunt. Gendry kisses her neck and slowly allows her to move his hand. His free hand traces circles up her thigh and it nearly sends a shiver down Arya’s spine. Arya reaches her hand between her and Gendry, her fingers searching for his cock. 

Gendry snatches up Arya’s wrists with his hand, finally moving his other to her cunt. Arya bites down on the edge of her tongue to muffle the sound she makes when he presses his thumb down on her clit and bites the dip in her neck. He teases her with his index finger and Arya wiggles her hips a little, trying to get him where she wants. He pulls his hand away and Arya almost whines. 

“Please,” she mutters. Gendry bites down on her earlobe and Arya twists her hips desperately to press back against his hard cock. 

“Please _what_?” Gendry slips his finger inside her, slow enough to kill Arya. She moans in response. “Please what, Arya?” 

“Fuck me.” Gendry adds a second finger and rubs at her clit. Gendry lets go of his wrists and pulls on her tresses of hair so she looks up at him. 

“Belly or back?”

“You’re gonna make me listen, first?” Arya asks, determined to call his bluff. Gendry ruts his fingers against the right spot. Arya’s next smart comment catches in her throat. “ _Fuck_.”

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs. Arya twists her hips again. 

“Fuck.” It wasn’t enough and he knew that he could make her listen eventually. She pushes Gendry’s hand away and turns over to lay on her back. Gendry smirks and runs a hand over her thighs before spreading her legs. He runs his fingers over her stomach and stares at her. Arya looks back up at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. He groans softly when he sinks into her and Arya grabs onto his forearms. She crosses her ankles behind his back, almost positive she’s squeezing his waist tight enough to cut off circulation. Gendry leans down to cover her mouth in a kiss. She bites down on his lip and reaches between them to grab her nipples. Gendry reaches for her hand and pins it above her head, burying her arm into the mattress. He stops kissing her to move his lips to her breasts and Arya lets out a moan that makes him nip her. She uses her free hand to pull the hair at the nape of his neck and Gendry groans in response. 

* * *

Arya kisses his chest over his heart. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and tilts her head to rest it on his arm. “Mine.” 

Gendry smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> five months later i genuinely don’t think i wrote this who possessed me


End file.
